1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for manufacturing a semiconductor device, more particularly, to a system, a method and a program for correcting a charged particle beam lithography condition or beam observation condition of a semiconductor pattern, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by use of a charged particle beam lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturization of a semiconductor integrated circuit has been accompanied by providing a higher accuracy of exposing and observing technologies of a semiconductor pattern. In the exposure technology, the miniaturization of the semiconductor integrated circuit has been accompanied by an increase in importance of a charged particle beam drawing device, which uses charged particle beams such as electron beams (EB) or focused ion beams (FIB). Stable operation, high throughput, and a microfabrication performance are required of the charged particle beam drawing device.
However, there is a limit to processing or assembling accuracy of components of the charged particle beam drawing device. When charged particle beams are used for drawing, a deflection distortion caused by a deflector for deflecting the charged particle beams may cause displacement (error) between an actual illumination position of the charged particle beams and a desired illumination position (target position) initially scheduled during a design stage. To accurately control the illumination position of the charged particle beams, it is important to correct lithography conditions and the like to correct displacement (error) of the illumination position.
As a method for correcting the illumination position of the charged particle beams, for example, there is a known method for adjusting a transmission current of an aperture of the charged particle beam drawing device to correct a mechanical rotational error of a molding deflector.
There is also a known method for adjusting a lens of the charged particle beam drawing device. The following lens adjusting methods are known: adjusting a current value of the lens to detect reflected electrons, transmitted electrons, secondary electrons, or light obtained when a mark arranged on a stage is scanned with a projected image of a batch exposure aperture, thereby providing a graphical correlation between the mark and the aperture; a method for measuring a graphic dimension on a lens image surface to be defined for magnification; a method for obtaining a position of a graphic form on a lens image surface to adjust a magnification, rotation or distortion of the lens, and the like.
There is an additionally known method for correcting positional deviation of charged particle beams by a deflection system which positions charged particle beams on a sample surface.
Furthermore, there is a known method for moving a mark into an area in which charged particle beams are deflected, and detecting the mark to correct a deflection gain (deflection sensitivity) based on a set deflection amount, a stage position, and a relation of the detected mark position.
According to the method for correcting the illumination position of the charged particle beams, the charged particle beams are applied to calculate a correction parameter based on an error or the like, and correcting lithography conditions by using the correction parameter. However, the influence of external differences, such as noise, during the application of the charged particle beams may make it impossible to calculate an optimal value of the correction parameter. As a consequence, the drawing accuracy of the charged particle beams may be deteriorated.